


「金东」皮肤饥渴症

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Relationships: 谢金/李鹤东
Kudos: 2





	「金东」皮肤饥渴症

“可以吗？”

征得对方同意，一颗一颗解开人的扣子，指尖点火一般在李鹤东身上游走，他也不甘示弱，脱着人的毛衣

轻轻抚上人胸前一点，随着腰身向下探，探进裤子里揉搓着圆润富有弹性的屁股，一手握住这人的什物，上下撸动

“哼啊…慢点儿…”撸动的速度加快，精液成一条线喷出，撒在地上与谢金的手上

把这精液抹在人的股间，一根手指随着精液的润滑刺入，未经人事的穴想把这手指排出，可徒劳，这手指左挖挖右扣扣，倒是有些快感油然而生

看着这人适应了，便伸进第二根手指，向里探索，不深的地方有一块凸起，应该就是它，轻轻按压，怀里的人像是过了电一般哆嗦一下，腿软的直接挂在了他身上

“舒服吗？”

俯下身子含住人的耳垂，在耳边轻轻呼一口热气，这人刺激的一声惊吟，胯下的巨大顶着这人的后穴，分泌的水儿滴滴答答的落在这硕大上，李鹤东伸手帮他撸动了几把，把人推到在沙发上，跨坐在这人身上

“我来吧”

把这物扶正对准自己后穴，缓缓坐下，这东西太过硕大，让李鹤东一时无法消受，才刚进去一个头便疼的眼泪都出来了

谢金刚想把人压在沙发上，就被人按住，生要自己来，忍着痛把这物全坐下，叹慰一声等着适应，李鹤东动了一下腰身，碰到了那个点上，软的趴在谢金身上

“你…动吧”

谢金这才敢动动腰身，小幅度的挺动，看着这人皱着的眉头舒展，才敢大力的顶弄

“哼啊…好爽…”听着这人失去理智的娇吟，爱惜的抱着这娇软的人，他这么好，怎的让他受一点伤害

“我…我爱你…谢爷…”眼泪不受控制的就出来，话语被顶撞的支零破碎，爱意却完好无暇的送到他面前，他吻住面前这人，将自己的心奉上

“我也爱你”

顶撞几下便交代在人的穴里，相拥着诉说自己憋在心里许久的爱


End file.
